One Direction Two Boys
by liebe-neu
Summary: A One Direction story about Laken, who thought moving to England would ruin her life. When She met Harry Styles and Niall Horan. Who to pick?
1. Chapter 1: What's So Good About England?

Moving. My mom's boss some how thought moving was the solution to everything these past few years. So, we packed up and left. Only instead of back to the town where Daniella (my best friend) lived, that we lived in from the time I was born until we moved to New York City (two years ago) , Mr. Johnson had gave my mom more unexpected news. That went like this...

It was a month ago and he stopped by the house, requesting to speak with my mother. He smiled like he always did. "Laken, let me speak to your mom. I have rather exciting news for the both of you." I rolled my eyes and called for my mom and went upstairs to my bedroom. Twenty minutes later, my mom laid the news on me. We weren't moving back to Chicago, we were going to England. There went my summer with Daniella and all of the time I have spent with my friends here? Waisted. The summer dance? Dead to me. Being class presidant? Gone. My life? Yep. It was over.

*In England, just after school was let out.

I was in my room finishing unpacking when I got a video chat call on oovoo. It read 'DANIELLA :)' I smiled. We chatted for a long time before my mom called me to go with her to the studio. She wanted me to meet her coworker's daughter, that could maybe help me with getting used to things.

At the studio I met Peter, my mom's equal here and his daughter, Ella. She gave my outfit a look over. She was in grey chinos, a stiped top and converse. I was wearing a mid-thigh length, cream and navy floral dress, navy lace tights and black combat boots. She had a black over the shoulder bag, while I had a small louis vittioun bag. She was wearing bold gray eyeliner and bright pink blush while I had on a little eyeliner, a little mascara and light pink blush. We were very different. Our parents left us to get to work.

"You really are an American." Ella snapped.

"That's what happens when you come from America." I said back. Behind me I heard laughter. There stood the most beautiful boys I have seen my life. There was three of them, then two more appeared from around the corner. I glanced at Ella. She had stood up straight and had a smile spread across her face, but I could tell she was embarressed about what she had said.

"I'm Harry." Said the boy with amazing curly hair. He also had a killer smile.

"I'm Niall." The boy with stunning blue eyes and blonde hair said. "That is Liam, Louis and Zayn." He said while smiling. They looked kind of familiar.

"Hi. I'm Laken. Is there a piano somewhere here?" Ella gave me a look of shock and hit my arm. "What, Ella? I didn't ask them to take off thier clothes. Goodness." I told her, annoyed. The boys laughed again. She shook her head and muttered something and walked away. "She is supposed to help me get to know how things work here, but she isn't very good at her job." Harry and Niall smiled.

"I'll show you the piano." Harry said. "We were going to get lunch, but that can wait a few minutes." I smiled back at him. " Follow me." We walked down a long hallway and turned to the left. There was a beautiful baby grand piano. He sat in one of the chairs. "Play away." He could see the shock on my face. I never really have played in front of anybody besides Daniella and some of my other friends, and Jaimie, my sister who lives in LA. "Please?" He asked.

"I am only doing this once, so I suggest you get the other boys." Harry smiled. About ten minutes later Harry came back. They all sat in the chairs. I sat at the piano and decided what to play. I choose 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray. I sang through the second chorus when I heard the door open and close. I couldn't keep going without knowing who else was in the room. I turned around and Louis was gone.

" Keep going, I love that song." Liam said. My mom was standing outside of the door talking to Ella and looking disappointed.

"I can't." I grab my bag and leave the room through the other door. I walked down the hallway more, and found an empty training room. I sat in the corner and went through my bag, only to realize I left my phone on the piano. I wanted to go home, so badly. I wanted to be able to sit at home, in my room and play my upright piano or my guitar and sing without my mom home. I wanted to be able to sit in Central Park with David and Kenzie and talk. Not with Ella or in some strange house. Before I knew it, the door opened.

Niall came over and sat across from me. "You left this on the piano." He set my phone my by side. I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Don't be upset. You were amazing." He reached out and put his hand on my knee. I looked up. "I know, how about we get to know each other. With a voice like that, you will become popular on the charts really fast. Why are you here exactly?" He smiled. I couldn't help getting lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm here because my mom's boss wanted her in the studio over here. What about you?"

"We were recording a song for our new album. I am really suprised you came to England not knowing who we are." Niall said. It hit me. They were that UK band Daniella loved, One Direction. "I'm only teasing." A huge smile spread across his face. He was about to say something when my phone went off and startled both of us. I was shocked when I saw what the screen said. It read, ' Harry ;)'. I opened the message. '_hey, love. where did you go? I have your ipod. I'll give it back to you later, just tell me where and when. xxx' _

I noticed Niall had removed his hand from my knee. "What the hell? How did he..." I trailed off.

"Harry put all of our phone numbers in your phone. Just in case. He got your number because he texted himself." Niall answered. I stood up and grabbed Niall's hand.

"Why don't we some place where I can get something to eat? I'm starving. I know you already ate, but if I leave this place alone, I'll get lost." Niall laughed. "I adore your laugh, Ny." He smiled at the nickname. There was a door that lead outside at the end of the hall, but as we went twaords it, my mom saw us. She started to end the coversation she was having. I knew she would come after me because I was sneaking off with Niall and wasn't with Ella. "Niall, run." I grabbed his hand tighter and we ran to the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Ocean Blue Eyes

Once outside, I realized, I didn't have a driver's lisence over in England, or know where my mom parked her car. That didn't seem to matter beacuse Niall was leading me over to his car. He opened the door for me. I had no clue where we were going, but I have only been in England for a week and was lucky I knew how to get back to my house.

I got in the car and Niall shut the door. He walked around and got in the car himself. He started the car as I got another text from Harry. 'hey. how about we go out to my place later? I can come get you at the studio around five, or if you left text me address. xxx' Oh, Harry. I couldn't ignore him, it's not in my nature to. I texted him back. 'I'm not sure what I am doing or if my mom will let me, but how about I meet you somewhere.' 

Harry text back right away. _'_okay, love. i know the perfect place. the park by the studio. at five ;)' I told him okay. Niall turned on the radio, and More Than This by One Direction was on. He was about to change the station when,without thinking, I said "Wow. Who is singing this part? They are amazing." He smiled. "That was me." He reached over and grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

We ended up at an apartment building. We went up to the top floor and he opened the door, and we walked to the kitchen. Niall told me to sit and that he would make me something to eat. He placed a turkey sandwich in front of me and a glass of milk.

He just sat and watched me eat until he got a call. "Hi Liam...Yeah, I'm fine...Oh, I know we were all going to go to the shops after recording...I'm not alone...What... I'm with Laken...Really?... Oh...Then don't tell him that she is with me... Okay. I'll ring you later. Bye."He turned to me. "They were worried about me. Here, let me give you the grand tour."

Niall had a way with words, when he was only showing me the bathroom, he could make me laugh and to make it better, every time I laughed, he did too. Before I knew it, it was four and I needed to get home and change. Niall and I walked to the parking garage and as we drove out of it, I noticed how nice out it was. As we pulled into my drive, I decided that I needed a picture of Niall for my contacts and to send to Daniella. We walked up the path to my front door and he gave me hug. The hug turned my stomach into knots, but they were good knotsee. Niall had something about him I couldn't describe. I pulled out my phone after the hug and asked him for a picture. He put his head right by mine and smiled. "I want a copy of that." He said. Niall waited for me to get inside and went out to his car and left. I went upstairs and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light pink v-neck tee-shirt and my pink plaid Sperrys. I put on some more perfume and touched up my eyeliner.

My mom pulled into the drive. I went out and got into the car. "Laken Isabel. Where were you today?" She asked before moving the car.

"I went out with a new friend, Mom."

"Who, Laken?"

"Niall." She turned to me.

"Laken? Did you meet him at the studio? He could be trouble, honey." She sounded so worried.

"Yeah, Mom. But he was sweet. Can you take me to the park by the studio? I want to see if it compares to Central Park." She nodded. I know she doesn't want me to get hurt, but I am old enough to make choices for myself. She dropped me off at five exactly.

Harry texted me. _'where are you, i'll come to you. :)' 'On a bench by the stream.'_ I told him. Harry was there rather quickly. He smiled and had the cutest dimples. I stood up to greet him and he gave me a hug. Harry smelled amazing. He grabbed my hand. "Follow me." He lead me down a path, smiling the whole time. At the end of the path was a blanket spread on the ground. "I thought we could talk until the sun sets. Oh, and I got you something." He handed me flowers, white roses to be exact. We sat on the blanket and her put his arm around me. It felt perfect. We talked for almost four hours when the sun started to set. He got out his phone and had us turn our backs to the sun for a moment to take a picture. We took one smiling and on the second one, he kissed my cheek. We turned around to watch the rest of the sunset. It grew colder, but niether of us wanted to leave. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled me in to him tighter. I got a text from Daniella, and for the first time, I let it go. I would call her later with the news. I got another and another from Daniella.

"Is somthing wrong, love?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Everything is just perfect." Around eleven o'clock, we got up to leave. My mom called me to ask if I was ready to go home. I told her I would make my own way home. Harry lead me back to his car, with his arm never leaving my shoulders. Before he opened my door for me, he kissed me. It was a passionate, heartfelt kiss. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Laken." He wispered into my ear. We got in the car, but I didn't want to go home. Harry walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek. I went inside and he waved goodbye from his car and he drove off.

I showered, brushed my teet and cuddled into my bed before reading my texts from Daniella. The first one read, 'Hey, Lake-water. How's life across the pond? Meet anybody new? Any boys? Text me soon. Love ya.' The next one read, 'Okay. Are you with new friends or a guy or something? I know you have pictures of what you have been doing, Lake-Water. Send them my way. Or use the code because you never let your phone die.' She was concerned. The last one read, 'LAKEN. Goodness, if you are alive, respond. You have never done this to me before. you always use the code. It takes two seconds. Come on, now.'

'Hey Ella-Bean. I am fine. I'm not dead. See? This is what I was doing while you texted me. Goodness.' I attached the picture of Harry and I with the sunset. 'I'm going to bed and they record at my mom's studio. No questions until I call. :) Love ya, Ella-Bean.'I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

In the morning, I woke up to a long text from Daniella, two from Harry, one from Niall and one from my mom. Before doing anything, I ate some ceral for breakfast, showered and got dressed in a pair of white shorst and a tanktop with lace ruffles on it. I put on a pair of red toms to match my shirt, and put on mascara and blush. I brushed my teeth and my phone buzzed again. I did my long golden brown, curly hair so it framed my face perfectly.

I went through my messages. From Harry 'laken, i had an amazing time last night. we should do it again. soon.' and 'good morning, love. xx' My mom told me she was going to work. Niall sent me 'Good morning, Laken. How about lunch again today? Maybe I could sing for you in person this time. :)' And last but not least, Daniella, 'HARRY STYLES? You were on a date with Harry? My goodness, trade with me Lake-Water. Or just send me Zayn or Liam. Hell, Louis, too. Please? I want more pictures missy. But Zayn would be an amazing birthday present. *hint hint*' Oh, Daniella.

I decided to find Niall. I had no clue how to get to his apartment, so I decided to call Liam. I new he could be trusted in not telling Harry about it. Liam picked me up in ten minutes and took me to Niall's apartment. I thanked him and went to get out of the car. "Laken, Niall is a great guy, but he is shy. Remember that." I nodded and took the elevator up to Niall's floor. I knocked on his door and waited. Sure most people don't eat lunch at nine thirty, but I knew he was awake. He opened the door with extreme bed-head while wearing a tee-shirt and boxers. He blushed and I could feel myself starting to blush as well. He did look extremely cute while blushing, though.

"Oh. Ummm, sorry?" I asked. We were both at a loss for words.

"Uh. No. It's...okay. It's okay, Laken. Come in." He gave a shy smile.

"Just to let you know, I didn't mean to come over with you still, uh, half asleep and, well, you know." I was fumbling over my words. And still blushing. My face was probably bright red.

Niall smiled. "Let me get some pants." He said while laughing.

"Okay. I'll wait here while you do that." Then, unexpectedly, he kissed me on the cheek. "I love suprises, Laken. But, I normally am wearing pants when they happen." He turned and walked down the hall. Instead of just sitting to wait, I went to the kitchen. It looked like he hadn't had anything to eat yet, and he made food for me yesterday, so it was my turn. I started to make pancakes for Niall. I knew he was doing more than getting pants when he came out just before the pancakes were done. His hair was brushed and he smelled as if he put on cologne. And pants. He had on some pants.

"You made me breakfast? Aw, thanks." I set the plate in front of him and sat where I ate my lunch they day before. I took out my phone and took his picture. I sent it to Daniella with a caption 'made this lovely guy some pancakes after coming to visit him when he was only in boxers.(and, no, I didn't know the boxers part)'

"How was your night at home with your mum?" Niall asked. Crap. What do I say? I don't want to lie to him. He had a semi-hurt look in his eyes when it took me a while to respond. "Where you Harry's date? Laken..."

"Ny..." My lack of a response lead to hurting Niall.

"Laken, we both fancy you and I know that he did from the moment he lite up when he saw you. I don't want you to get hurt, but I am not going to make you hate Harry. I'm just going to make you like me more."

"Niall, you promised to sing to me. I'm holding you to it." He smiled, showing his teeth, something he hasn't done yet. "You have an adorable smile." He looked down. "Niall, you have something over Harry, naturally, because I am a sucker for blue eyes." He looks back at me and smiles. He went to get his guitar and sang One Thing to me. He set down his guitar down and I cuddled up to him. Niall had no clue how great of a singer he is. "The boys are coming over soon. Well at noon, because you never agreed to lunch." Niall said. I looked up at the clock. It was eleven twenty-one. Liam's words rushed through my head when I looked back at Niall. If he was shy, he wasn't going to kiss me first. I pulled my head off of his shoulder. Niall looked over at me, he started to speak. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I knew he was shocked, but when I pulled away, he kissed me. After about fifteen minutes, he pulled away. " I need to get dressed. Well, for real this time." Niall said with a smile. "And tell the boys you are coming."

"Wait." I told him. "I want a picture." Call me a freak, but I take pictures of everything. In the picture he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't send it to Daniella.


	4. Chapter 4: A Night With The Boys

Liam was the first one to arrive. "Laken. Hey." He winked at me. Liam and I were going to be great friends. I knew it. Zayn was next to arrive. Then Harry and Louis arrived at the same time, of course. Harry welcomed me with a hug. "Hello, love." He whispered to me.

I sat next to Liam on purpose because if I sat my Niall, Harry would be upset and if I sat by Harry, I would hurt Niall. "We are having a slumber party tonight, Laken. Here and Niall's." Liam informed me. "Ask your mum about it."

"I'll stay if I can have a picture of Zayn for my best friend." I joked. Zayne smiled.

"Oh, of course. Why not?" Zayn responded. "But I get to sleep next to you then." Niall and Harry both shot Zayn a death look.

"What if I don't want to sleep next to you, Zayn?" I smiled. "You're hair might strangle me in my sleep." All of the guys laughed.

The day seemed to go by rather fast. We had pizza for dinner. I told my mom I was at Ella's and I sent Daniella her picture. I asked where the bathroom was, and Harry said he would show me. He took my hand as soon as we turned the corner. He lead me to the bathroom and opened the door for me. He followed me into the bathroom and before I got to say anthing to him, he kissed me. "Harry..." I said between kisses. "I need to go home and get pajamas..." "I will take you, love." Harry responded. " I was hoping so." He left the bathroom and I waited a few minutes until going back to the living room.

"I have to go home and get some pajamas, before my mom gets home..." Niall stood up to take me. "I can take you , Lay." He had a nickname for me. How sweet. Liam stepped in. "Niall, I'll do it. This is your house." Harry looked upset, but Liam already got his keys. Niall handed me a jacket of his.

"It's raining. I don't want you to be cold." He helped me put on the jacket and let me leave with Liam.

"How was the bathroom, Laken?" Liam sounded a bit upset. No, not upset, disappointed in me.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen, honest, Liam."

"Well, I should let you know now, that there is a Charity event coming up. And we are to bring dates. I have no clue what those guys are going to do. Laken, pick who you think is best, but I'm warning you, it may not end well for you or the guy you don't pick. And, the both will ask you dance, no matter what. Louis might too, knowing him." Liam ended with Louis trying to lift the mood, but when he turned the radio on and Harry was singing his solo near the end of What Makes You Beautiful, the mood dropped back down. He turned it off right we got to my house, my mom was home.

"Liam turn around. My mom is home. She thinks I am with Ella." Liam turned around and we went right back to Niall's. We walked in soaking wet. And I had nothing to change into.

"I'll let you borrow something of mine." Niall said. I followed him to his room. He gave me a pair of sweat pants and a Jack Wills tee-shirt. The pants were a little big, so I rolled the waist line over and I finger combed my hair so it didn't look to bad. Louis greeted me when I got back to the room with the boys.

"My, we have a beauty for a friend." I made a face at him as Harry said, "I think she is beautiful." Niall's face fell. We spent the rest of the night messing around and the boys trying to get me to sing, but finally I start getting tired. Zayn was falling asleep and Niall was sitting next to me. I could lie my head on Niall's lap or on Zayn's. We were all siting on the floor. Then, Niall layed down. Harry had gone to the bathroom. Louis gave me a blanket because I 'looked dead.' I could have gotton a pillow, but I opted for Niall's stomach. He started to play with my hair. Harry came back and got a blanket and pillow and settled down right next to me. I had no clue what I was going to do about all of this.


	5. Chapter 5:Oh, Harry

In the morning, I had a message from Louis. It was a picture of me laying on Niall's stomach. When were both sleeping, but Harry wasn't in the frame. I couldn't help but smile. I thought Niall was sleeping, but he wasn't. "Morning, beautiful." Niall said.

"How long have you been awake, Ny?"

"Half hour, maybe a tad more." He responded. He didn't want to wake me up, so he waited for me. Niall is so thoughtful. "Want some coffee?" He asked. I nodded. I sat up and Liam came to sit next to me.

"Morning, Laken. He was really up for a little more than an hour." Liam got up and walked away. He was pushing on me picking Niall. I sighed. Where was Harry anyways?

After Niall gave me my coffee there was a pounding on the door. Harry was let in by Zayn. He had a bag and he came to sit by me. "I went to the shops and got you some clothes. I doubt you want to wear that home and have to explain that to your mum. I hope they fit." I smiled. "Thanks, Harry. If I went home in this my mom would so kill me."

I went to the bathroom and took the clothes out of the bag. There was a blue sundress, a cream cardigan and a pair of blue sandles. I put the dress and caridgan on. I pulled my hair into a bun and splashed my face with water. The dress did fit really well. I went to go back out to everybody and I saw Niall going to his room. I followed him with his shirt and sweat pants. I didn't bother knocking as he just shut the door. And of course, he was just in boxers. Again.

"Woah..." Niall said turning around. "Really?" He said laughing. "It hasn't been a whole day yet, Laken. You're blushing. How cute." He came over to give me a hug. "Hey, do you like this color better than the other?" He always knew how to make me laugh.

"I liked the green ones better, personally." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed.

"You know, Harry didn't do a bad job with that dress." He kissed me. "I should get some pants." I smiled.

"I should get back to the boys before they start to get worried." He kissed me again and disappeared into his closet. I left the room.

In the kitchen, Harry stopped what he was doing as soon as I entered.

"Damn, Harry. It looks like you brought her to the shops with you." Zayn said. I blushed. "You blush? It makes sense. You are shy." Zayn turned to get something from the fridge. Harry grabbed my hand. "Need a ride home, love?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let me go thank Niall for letting me stay." I turned and walked down the hall. I walked into Niall's room and he was fixing his hair in the mirror. "Hey, handsome." "Hello, beautiful. What brought you back? Come to check what color boxers I'm wearing now?" He smirked.

"Nice try, but keep your pants on. I came to say that I'm leaving. And thanks for letting me sleep on you." He smiled.

"Leaving so soon? I thought that after the boys left, maybe we could hang here for a bit longer, like yesterday. I can take you home."

"I really should go. If Ella is at the studio..." Niall looked back at me from putting on his watch.

"Your mum didn't know?"

"No." I said helping him with his wacth. "She said you could be trouble..."

"Only me? Or..."

"I only mentioned you, Niall. She asked who I was with when I left the studio two days ago and I said I was with a guy, and she got all protective and what not. I really didn't need to mention anybody else." He smiled.

"Okay. As long as she doesn't like Ha-"

"Niall. Stop with the worring about him. For me?" I kissed him. "Bye, Ny." I left the room and Harry was waiting for me.

"Let's go, love." We walked out to Harry's car. "That dress looks really nice on you. The color looks just as I thought it would." When we got to my house, my mom was gone. Harry walked me to the door when two girls on the street with Ella screamed. He opened the door and pulled me inside. "I love the fans. But, They scream too much."

Now we were in my house together, and alone. Liam had let me know about Harry and how he can tend to take things kind of fast. So I decided to do something before anything happened. "I've got to brush my teeth, Harry. Make yourself comfortable." I disappeared upstairs and slipped into my bathroom. I bushed my teeth and put on mascara and perfume. I came downstairs to Harry messing around on my piano. He was humming something as he was plunking out pitches. I stood there for a few minutes just listening when some words slipped out of my mouth. "Here Comes The Sun." I said. "I learned to play that on piano." I sat next to him on the bench and he smiled. "Listen." I told him. I played the whole song through and he put his arm around me when I was finished.

"Laken, that was flawless. You are so talented, love." He kissed me. I turned around when I heard my mother clear her throat.


	6. Chapter 6: Mom and Harry

"Laken Isabel. What is going on here?" She questioned. 'Shit' I thought. 'I'm dead.'

"Hi, Mom. This is Harry..." I trailed off.

"I know that." Her voice was stern. "You lied to me about yesterday. I ran into Ella at the studio and she said she was at her mom's house yesterday with her cousins. And that you weren't there. Let me guess, he is why you lied." She looked from Harry to me, looking for an answer.

"I was with other friends mom. Not just Harry, Niall was there and-"

"So you were with him too? After you snuck off with him, Laken? We only moved. You don't need to act like this." My mom was beyond mad. Harry looked over at me at the mention of me sneaking off with Niall.

"Mom, they aren't bad boys." I knew I had to stand up for this. She made me move here and now that I have found friends, she was mad.

"Laken, I think you have forgotton that I am in charge of you still. You can't sneak around with a bunch of older boys like this. Not after what-"

"Mom. I am fine. Harry and the rest of the boys, they are gentlemen. I promise. It will all be okay." Harry flashed my mom his award winning smile.

"Okay, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt. And you," She said to Harry. He got a look of fear on his face. "If you hurt her, well things won't end too well." Harry smiled.

"I would never do that Mrs..uh..." Harry replied.

"Call me Rebecca, Harry. Or Ms. Hillard if you want. I have to get back to the studio, Laken. If you lie again, there will be no Harry, or Niall, for at least a week." She turned to leave.

Harry and I moved to the couch. In no time, we were making out. I was running my fingers through his hair when his phone started to ring. He slowly pulled away, but didn't bother to sit up. "Hello?...Okay, Louis...No, not yet...I think in a day or two I will ask...Because, it may be too soon...Uhh, no I am not practicing right now with you...I am, well you know...Okay. Love you too, Louis." Harry turned to me, ready to get back at what we were doing.

I pulled myself back because the second I looked at him, I thought of Aaron. Aaron was my ex. The guy that broke my heart by taking another girl on a date to a school performance where I was going to sing. Sure, I was fifteen then, but I really did love him. I had stopped myself from getting too close to anybody because of it. I haven't thought of Aaron in a while, or heard from him either. He normally texts me every week or so and I can't make it through the long text without breaking into tears. Thankfully, Harry sat up.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just want to cuddle." It really didn't matter to me that millions of girls would do anything for him to say 'hi' to him, I was here with him. I just wanted to be by his side. But I wasn't sure if the 'his side' I wanted was really Harry's side or if it was Niall's. Harry pulled me close to his side, leaning his head on mine.

Harry pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of us. I watched as he set it as his wallpaper. We sat and talked about our lives. For me, we talked about me living in Chicago with my mom and sister and me living in New York City with only my mom. For him, we talked about him before One Direction. He was deep. He had real problems. Harry wasn't just an amazing kisser with nice hair that always smelled really good. He didn't always smile. Around five, Harry got up to leave. He had plans with the boys.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner made by Louis

Wait, Laken. Do you want to come? I know they won't mind seeing you again." He smiled. He took my hand not really giving me a choice. I was going with him. I sent my mom a quick text- _'Mom-going out with Harry. Be home tonight at some point...maybe. Love ya- La"_

We drove over to Harry and Louis' penthouse. The elevator was empty so he decided to kiss me while we were in it. I was greeted by Louis and Liam and Zayne were already there. I sat by Zayn on the couch. Niall arrived about ten minutes later. He walked through the door to the living room and was pleasently suprised to see me there. A huge smile spread across his face. Louis was in the other room making dinner.

Louis called for all of us to come to the table. He had set it himself, and although it did look a little messed up, he was proud. We sat, and without Louis even saying what he had made for dinner, the boys started piling food on their plate. Niall had gotton a seat next to me and by default, Liam was on the other side of me. Half way through dinner, Niall rubbed his foot up my calve and back down, resting it slightly on my foot. We glanced at each other, not wanting to miss Louis' story about how many carrots he put in the carrot-cake he made for dessert. I ran my foot up his leg to show him that I didn't mind. After the carrot-cake, which wasn't really that bad, we moved back to the living room.

"Let's play a game. We don't know you all to well, Lake. How about a game of twenty questions? Sound fair? We get four each."

"I'm up for it, Liam." I responded.

"I wanna start." Zayn said. I turned to him. "Where were you born?"

"Chicago, Illinois. Next?" I answered.

"ME!" Screamed Louis. "Favorite subject in school?"

"Umm, I really liked English and Math." Zayn smiled at my response.

"Favorite food?" Liam asked.

"Stir fry. With chicken." I responded. I became afraid of who was going to ask me a question next, Harry or Niall? And what in the world they were going to ask.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Harry asked.

"I was thirteen. At school." _With Aaron._ I added inside my head.

"I don't know what to ask..." Said Niall. "Uh..." Liam looked at him and nodded. "Laken?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I was kind of hoping you could go to the charity ball coming up. Well, with the band..." He trailed off. He looked down.

"Of course. Then I would have the best five dates a girl could ask for." Niall looked back up with a smile on his face.

"Does that mean we all have to match you dress?" Louis complained. We all laughed. "Wait, I was being serious!" He called.

"No, Louis. You don't have to." I told him.

"Good." Louis said. "That's Harry's job anyways. Or Liam, if you really want him to, but he might look better in your dress than you." We all laughed.

We hadn't finished the game, but we spent the night talking about almost everything. The night was full of laughter. Liam was taking me home afterwords, but in all honesty I wanted to stay. These boys were slowly taking over my life. My phone went off while Zayn was looking at my pictures. He handed it to me. Daniella's name covered the screen. _'Lake-Water? Where have you been? How's Harry? ;) I want a video chat, babe. Love ya.' _

"How is Harry?" Zayn questioned me. "Let me tell her how he is. Hold on." Zayn got up and walked over to Harry. He touched his hair. "Hair is okay."

"Okay? My hair is soft and touchable, Zayn." He winked at me. I smiled back at him. I texted Daniella _'Well, Ella-Bean, I am perfectly fine. I have been with the boys most of the time. I'm with all of them now. And Harry said he is fine and if you're wondering about his hair, it is soft and touchable according to him. And I am going to a charity ball with the boys soon...Not just with one. Love ya' _

"Laken, we should get going." Liam said to me. "Oh, and Niall your bag is in my car still." Liam said turning to Niall. Niall and Liam went to get thier jackets and I stayed in the room, waiting. Zayn was in the bathroom and Louis was in the kitchen getting a drink. Harry came over to me and put his hands on my waist. He kissed me goodbye.

"Goodnight, love. Let me know what color dress you pick, okay?"

"Of course I will." I turned away from him when Liam entered the room. I couldn't let Niall see me with Harry like that.

"Lets go." Liam said. He sounded like an older brother. An older brother that was worried about his little sister getting hurt.

"BYE LAKEN!" Louis called behind me. I turned around and waved at him.

We started to walk out to Liam's car, and I noticed Niall was walking rather slow. "Niall?" I turned around and took his hand. "You okay?" He nodded and pulled me aside. I had a feeling that there was no bag in Liam's car.

"Would your mum mind if you stayed out later with me? I can always drive you home."

"Of course she wouldn't mind. Where are we going?"

"Back to my house." I smiled at his response. I saw Liam drive up and Niall nodded at him. Liam drove off. Niall kissed me on the cheek and lead me over to his car. He sent a quick text to Louis and we drove to his house.

When we got there, Niall sat on the floor in the living room, with his back leaning on the couch. I sat next to him. We sat in silence for a moment when Niall started to talk...


	8. Chapter 8: Oh, Niall

"Laken, I have a question for you."

"Okay, ask it." I smiled at him but Niall had a serious look on his face.

"Liam overheard your mom talking at the studio about...about you dating Harry." He said it all so fast it took me a minute to undstand what he said. It wasn't a question, but I knew that he wasn't going to continue. Niall was hurt.

"Niall James. I am not dating anybody. Nobody." I took his hand. "Besides think about dinner." Niall looked at me. "I would have never, well, you know, if I was dating Harry. I wouldn't be here now either. Do you have a brain Mr. Horan?" Niall smiled.

"I guess not." He kissed me. Before I knew it, a hour of kissing had gone by and Niall had his shirt off. He pulled away slowly. "I think I shoulf get you home. I don't want your mom to think poorly of me." Niall was so caring. He cared about me and every choice I made. Niall put his shirt back on and we left.

The whole way back to my house, Niall sang bits of songs to me and had me guess what they were. I got almost all of them right. He dropped me off, but I told him not to walk me to the door when I saw my mom inside talking to somebody. I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe she was on the phone with Jaimie? I kissed Niall goodbye and went inside.

"Mom!" I called. "I am back." I went into the kitchen and my mom wasn't talking to Jaimie on the phone. Aaron and his parents were there. "What the hell?" I asked. "Why is the fuck he here?"

"Well, hi to you too Laken." Aaron said.

"Go away." I told him. "Really, Mom?"

"Honey, I had no clue you were coming home. I figured you would be out with Ella or the boys. They were in London on vacation and Laura and I haven't talked in a while."

"Mom, her son is a cheater. That's why you haven't talked in a while." I turned and stormed up the stairs.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. I figured that Aaron had left so I called, "Come in, I guess."

"Okay, I didn't think to hear that." I heard Aaron say. It was the same voice that had asked me to the Halloween Dance at school when we were fourteen. I rolled my eyes as Aaron entered my room. He looked around and sat in my desk chair. "Hey, you always wanted a room painted this shade of blue. And it even has the green touches to it too." He smiled. That same smile that used to make my heart melt. "You were going to do this in Chicago, then you moved. I nodded. "Look, Laken, I know I hurt you. I have said sorry so many times." I knew he didn't want me to hate him, but he created a hole in my heart. "I just wanted to let you know, that, um...I'm not sure how to put this, but you should know, really." I turned to him. I had never seen him this caught up on something after he asked me to be his girlfriend. He is shy when it comes to girls.

"What?" I asked.

Aaron took a deep breath. "I'm dating Daniella. I know, don't hurt me." He playfully put his hands infront of his face.

"Haha, Aaron. Really funny." This had to be a joke. Daniella would never do this to me. Aaron said nothing. It was the same silence I gave Niall when he asked about my date with Harry that let me know he was't joking. "Wow. Just...wow."

"I kept so much from you before, and she didn't want me to tell you, but I owed you." This was Aaron's way of really saying sorry. He had changed, and I knew he had. Aaron never gave me a real reason to forgive him, until now.

"Uh, thanks, Aaron. I forgive you." He looked puzzled at first, then realized what I ment. He wrapped me in a hug. I cringed a little, but let him hug me.

"I made a mistake before, and hated myself for it. I knew I couldn't let you hate me even more. Not that could be possible without you killing me." He smiled. I wouldn't call my dislike for him a strong hate anymore, only a dislike.

"Aaron, thanks for telling me." I took a slight pause. "Did she ask you out?" He nodded. That hurt me even more. "Can you tell me who you were at the performance with? It has been two years..."

Aaron looked at me. He took another deep breath. "Abbigal." A gave him a look of shock. Abbigal was one of my closest friends at the time. "Yeah... Sorry." I nodded. It must have been clear that I wasn't going to talk further. "You know, Laken, that boy your mom was telling my mom about, sounds perfect for you. Though, I did hear something about a blue eyed, blonde guy...I have a feeling you'll pick him, you always have loved blue eyes. And he sings? Sounds perfect for you." Aaron smiled. "Oh, my mom left a gift for you. Some stuff from back home. Some chocolates from Freddy's, some money, guitar picks and a piano book." I really did know Laura and Dave (Aaron's dad,) cared about me. They grew up with my mom. And Freddy's chocolates are amazing. Freddy's is a local bake shop that Aaron and I went to all the time with our friends.

"Tell Laura and Dave thanks, okay?" Aaron nodded and left my room. There was nothing I needed more than a warm bath and to paint my nails. These two things always got me through being upset or stressed. I played my 'Slow Songs' playlist on my ipod, and took an hour long, hot, bubble bath. I painted my nails a minty green and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Dresses and Daniella

**Daniella's P.O.V. **

I knew I should have called Laken and hearing from Aaron that he and his parents had stopped by her house in England, comfirmed it. Aaron had to have told Laken we were dating. He always was talking about how he owed her from keeping secrets from her and that he would never do that again. If Laken found out from him, I would be dead to her. I texted Laken the morning after Aaron had been at her house around ten o'clock her time. "Lake-Water, how are those super hot boys? I miss you." She ignored me. I tried again a few hours later. "Laken...are you mad at me or something?" I still got no response, which comfirmed she was mad. This was going to an awful summer if Laken doesn't talk to me, but Aaron would be here soon, and Laken won't be...

**Laken's P.O.V.**

I had gone all day ignoring Daniella, and if she thought I was going to talk to her at all for at least a week or two, she was crazy. I had a dress to buy for the charity ball, lots of new piano songs I could learn, friends that cared about me and lots of movies I could watch and re-watch.

I called up Liam to see if he could take me dress shopping. I needed a dress as much as I needed somebody to talk to about everything: Aaron and Daniella, Harry, Niall and living in England in general. Plus, Liam could tell me how the dresses look on me, which was a major plus.

Liam said he would pick me up in an hour, so I decided to change out of my athletic shorts and tank top into something better. I took a pair of white shorts, a cropped red and white striped top and a pair of red converse. I french braided my bangs and left my hair with it's natural curl. I put on mascara, light blush and a little light red lipgloss. I was all ready.

Liam pulled up to the side of my front lawn. My mom called good-bye to me from the kitchen. I got in his car, and he was listening to The Fray. He greeted me with a 'hey' and I said the same back to him. We were both quietly singing along to the music when we pulled up to a dress shop. Liam's mom owned it and was letting Liam and I come in after hours so we could pick the right dress and not have to worry about Liam's fans.

We entered the shop through a back door and Liam's mom greeted us. "I pulled a few dresses you might like for the event based on what I have heard other girls are wearing to it. And my, dear, you look really nice in red." Liam's mom sure was really nice. No wonder Liam was such a great person, he was raised by one. I entered the dressing room, and there were five beautiful dresses before me. I pick a baby pink dress to try on first. It had beading in the chest area and hit right at my knees. There was also a pair of matching shoes to try on with each dress as well as a handbag and jewelry. I didn't bother to put on the jewelry, but the silver shoes matched the color of the beading perfectly.

"I really like that one, Lake. But, try on the others too." Liam said. I did really like that dress, but the lavendar dress caught my eye the most. The next dress was a floor length red dress. It was strapless with a big black tie under my chest. That dress did look nice, but wasn't what I wanted. The next dress was green and was too big in the chest area. There was a silver dress, but it made my hips look too big. The lavendar dress was next. It was strapless and was made of a shimmering fabric. It clung to all of the right places and with the glittered sliver heals, the bracelets with purple gems in them and the dangling silver and purple earrings, it looked amazing.

"That is the dress for you. It looks...Wow." Liam said as soon as I showed him the dress. I smiled. I sent all of the boys a text of what color the dress was because they all wanted to match me. Liam's mom gave me the dress, shoes, handbag and jewelry free of charge because I was 'kind enough to put up with her son.' Liam took me home.

After putting on my pajamas and putting 'The Notebook' in my DVD player, I finally opened my texts from Daniella. It seemed as if she didn't know me anymore when she asked if I was mad at her for dating Aaron. Of course I was. I kept nothing from her, but she kept that from me and that was a secret too big to forgive her from in only one day.


	10. Chapter 10: Twister and Grease

A few days had gone by and I knew I needed a new best friend to help me with picking my hair and makeup for the charity ball in three days and to go shopping with. Maybe Ella wasn't that bad...Who was I trying to fool. She was awful. Harry's sister Gemma was in town, and she was nice, but she had been glued to Harry's side these past three days so I hadn't seen that boy except for once when stopped by to bring me lunch at the studio. Niall on the other hand, had disappeared off the face of the Earth it had seemed. He texted me all the time, but didn't want me to go see him because of some rash he had gotton, it was gone now though. I thought of Liam, he does have three sisters, but with Ruth and Nicola being so much older, and Charlotte off at a summer camp, it was a lost cause. My mom was a lost cause as well. I decided to go shopping alone. What harm could it really do?

At the mall, I ended up buying two pairs of jean shorts, two Jack Wills hoodies, a pair of red Toms and a new pink nail polish. I headed down to the studio next.

At the studio, I sat at the grand piano where I had first played for the boys. I was playing a piece I had learned at school. I turned around when I heard a knock on the door.

There stood Zayn. So far out of all the boys, Zayn was the only one that hadn;t picked a side for who I should pick: Harry or Niall. I waved him in.

"Hey there, Sandy." Zayn and I had been talking lately and he had taken to calling me Sandy because I had been calling him Danny(like from Grease.)

"Hello, Danny. What brings you around here?"

"Well to be honest, I stopped by your house and you weren't there..." I gave him a funny look.

"So now you are following me?" I said jokingly. "Goodness, Zayn."

"Oh, I am on a mission, Sandy. The boys are having a party-thing at Niall's again, only, Niall doesn't know." I gave him a funny look. "You. Car. Now." He instructed me. He took a hold of my wrist and lead me out to his car.

We arrived at Niall's in no time. The boys had a plan. Niall was out getting his fan-mail, so we had ten minutes to set up the suprise. They had loads of food, balloons, movie, and some childhood board games. We set it all up and hid in differnt rooms. Zayn in the bathroom, Liam in the extra bedroom, Louis in the living room and Harry and I in Niall's room. I sat down on Niall's bed.

"Hey, that is where Niall slept with his rash. I don't want you to get it, too." Harry said, tackling me off the bed onto the floor. He started to tickle me, but he stopped when he heard Liam yell at us. We sat laughing as quietly as we could. About thirty seconds later, we heard Louis yell 'Niall! I love you!' and we all went to the living room. I trailed behind like Zayn motioned for me to, for an extra suprise. Niall was attacked by the boys. I peaked out from around the corner and Liam waved at me to come in. Niall was laughing his adorable laugh when he saw me. He smiled and picked me up in a hug. Niall was only an inch taller than me. He set me down and ran his fingers through the ends of my hair.

After an hours of eating and watching movies, we played twister. Zayn called being the spinner and after twenty minutes, we were all a tangled mess. We all fell when Louis had to put is right foot on red, and kicked us all over. Niall landed on top of me, and Liam landed with his butt right next to me face.

"Liam, move your butt." I called out to him.

"Are you saying I don't have a nice ass?" He questioned me. "I always thought I did, Laken."

"Ew. I am not looking there, Liam." The guys all laughed. More laughter came after Louis told Liam he would look at his butt for me. We ended the night by watching Rent. All the boys left. Liam first, then Zayn. Louis and Harry left together and Harry wanted to offer me a ride home. He was about to when Louis pulled him out the door and slamed it shut.

"Is it bad that I wanted them to leave before Rent?" Niall asked. I laughed. Before I could respond, he kissed me.

"Niall, it's late." He kissed me again.

"Please don't tell me you have to go home. I haven't seen you in so long. And what was that you had to tell me? I do recall it being a long story." He smiled. He wanted my to stay longer, so badly. We cuddled on the couch. I decided to tell him all about Aaron. And Daniella. I had told Zayn already, but nobody else. It took me about an hour to tell him the whole story about Aaron and I from our first kiss to him stopping by my house a few days ago. Niall had listened the whole way through. He hadn't stopped me once. I didn't have to repeat anything. He had just listened to me the whole time. Something nobody had really done for me before. Daniella had always had to add her opinion in and Aaron asked lots of questions. Jaimie and my mom barely listened. "Laken," He finally broke the silence, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. I told my mom I was staying right before the boys left." I cuddled up closer to Niall.

"It's about two, I think we should go to bed." Niall said. "I don't want to sleep the day away and waste spending time with you." He was so darn sweet.

Niall had changed into his pajamas, boxers and a tee-shirt. He let me borrow a pair of sweat pants again, but I stayed in my tank top from that day. Half of me expected Niall to lead me to the spare bedroom, but the other half wanted to stay there with him. "What side of the bed do you want, Laken?" He asked. I studied the night stands. It looked like he slept on the right side of the bed, so I picked the left. Niall got into bed and turned the lights off. As soon as he was settled, I scooted over to him and pulled his arm around me. We fell asleep just like that.


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Popular

We both woke up around the same time the next morning. He had the cutest messy hair. Niall kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not with you sleeping next to me?" I told him.

"Well, I'm starving. How about breakfast?" I nodded. Niall got up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll be right out, I have to pee." I said. Niall laughed. I guess announcing the state of your bladder wasn't common. On my way out to the kitchen, I picked up my phone and Niall's as well. I noticed he had a message from his mom up on his phone and a notification of ten missed calls. Man, this kid was popular. I handed Niall his phone and he looked a little shocked by the missed calls. "Well, , what's with all the calls?" I asked him.

"I have no clue." He called his voicemail and waited. He listened to three voicemails and sat down. I was eating the bagel he made me. "Well," He started. "The calls were from Harry's ex. I doubt you know her, but her name is Anna. They dated for two months secretly." I looked at Niall. "And, um, she wanted to know about you. Harry told her he likes somebody else. She asked me who, many times."

"Why can't you all be normal people?" I asked him. "Normal people with normal jobs, normal lives. Normal people don't have crazy ex girlfirends they dated secretly or screaming fans." I spat out. Niall took my hand.

"Normal would be nice for being with you, but I wouldn't know you then, Lay. I would be in Ireland right now, at univirsity. There is a reason we are the way we are, and a reason we all met you." I nodded at him. "Laken, this may be hard for you to hear, but I think you should call Daniella. You have seemed more stressed lately." My eyes widened at the very idea of calling Daniella. "If you don't, I will." Niall said. He waited two seconds before taking my phone off the table. "Hm, five texts...All from Harry. Okay..." He started to call Daniella. "Hello, Daniella?" Niall answered. "Here talk to Laken." Niall pressed the phone up to my ear. I turned my head. Daniella began her famous apology. She was sorry. She didn't mean to hurt me. She thought I woul be okay. She can break up with him. She needed him. I have Harry and Niall, and the boys but she has nobody. Daniella could go on for days with her apology she gives everybody until they forgive her.

"I love you, Lake-Water. You are my sister. It has been a living hell without you. Please, say something? Anything." She pleaded.

"Okay." I paused. "I will say something. Ready?" I heard her say yes. " I don't know what to think. You are still my friend, I guess. I'm mad though. You could have told me before Aaron did. Bye." I told her. She started to say wait when I hung up. I turned to Niall. "I'm going to get dressed." He could tell I was mad at him. When Daniella and I fight, we wait until the person that did the wrong thing calls the other. She was going to call me that day or the next. I knew she would call before the charity ball. She needed to think of the right thing to say first, but Niall had made me call her, and I had nothing to say.

I changed back into my clothes and grabbed my purse. I walked out to the kitchen where Niall was sitting. I had called Zayn already to come pick me up, and he was going to be there soon.

"Laken?" Niall asked.

"I can't believe you did that." I told him. "I had no clue what to say and niether did she. She would have called when she knew what to tell me."

"Please, don't be mad at me" Niall begged.

I sighed. "Niall..." I trailed off. I had no clue what to say. "I-I don't know..."

"You don't know what?" He asked. Hurt filled his face.

"I just don't know about...about..." I took a pause, tears filling my eyes. "You." Niall took a minute to take in what I just said.

"That may be true for you, Laken. But I know how I feel about you." Then the tears really fell. He loved me, I knew it without him saying a word. And I, I might have just broke his heart.


	12. Chapter 12: My Father

Zayn appeared minutes later. My eyes were all red and still watery. Niall had gone off to shower after I told him Zayn was coming.

In the car, I told Zayn everything. About how practically breaking Niall's heart, made me like him even more. I had a feeling Niall would take me back, but not for a while. The charity ball was going to be awful. Zayn dropped me off at home.

I went up to my bathroom and showered. I changed into a pair leggings with a oversized shit, that hung off one of my sholders. My hair was in a ponytail with my side bangs hanging in my face. I put on blush and mascara and some body mist. I was just about to snuggle into the couch in the living room and wacth old romance movies, when there was a knock at the door.

Liam was outside my door. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Laken. What on earth did you do to Niall?"

"Um, hi, Liam. Will you come inside?" Liam stepped inside. He looked around my house and followed me to the kitchen.

"I called him to figure out if you two want to go to Nando's with me and the boys." Liam paused. "He answered the phone crying. He refused to go to Nando's with us. But, Niall wouldn't say what was wrong. What did you do?" I couldn't help but break into tears myself. I had made Niall cry. "Oh! Oh, no! Laken? Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. He muttered your name before he hung up." Liam's last sentance made me cry even harder. Liam wrapped me in a hug, moving his hand up and down my back. It took me fifteen minutes to fully stop crying.

I told Liam what I had said to Niall, when Niall was only trying to help me.

"Wow. You must have cut him deep." I could feel the tears coming again. "But, don't worry. He'll come around." I smiled at Liam to let him know I would be okay. "So, what about Harry? I'm sure he could take your mind off of all of this? I'll call him."

"No, Liam. I have had enough of other people calling people for me today." Liam smiled at me. "I just want Niall to know..." Liam looked over at me. "Well, promise not to tell?"

"Of course, Laken. You are as much of a friend to me as Niall is."

"Okay. I want Niall to know how much I really do care about him. But, if he isn't going to talk to me, I can't. I'll just have to hang around Harry, I guess."

"Hey, I gotta go bring Niall something to soothe the pain. Which means Nando's and beer." Liam said. "Don't worry yourself to death over this. He will come around. I promise."

I was confused. So confused. I like Harry too. But I like Niall. I have no clue what to do. At all. If I start hanging around Harry more after today, Niall will never forgive me. After hours of watching old, sad, romance movies, my mom came home to find me a mess. There were empty cans of soda on the coffee table, hershey kisses wrappers all over the floor and an empty pint of chocolate ice cream. My eyes were bloodshot and I had changed into an oversized hoodie and yoga pants. She looked around the room, then back at me.

"I know what caused this." I looked at my mom. If the boys were at the studio today, and Niall was upset too, it would make things worse. "If I knew having Dave and Laura over was going to do this to you, baby, I wouldn't have asked them over." My mom came over and sat on the couch. "You'll be okay, Lay. Aaron was a jerk. Don't let him ruin your life. You're only young once." My mom began to clean up my mess. "Go take a warm bath and I'll make you something to eat that isn't junk food."

It seemed as if it took me an hour to get upstairs to my bathroom. I ran hot water and put in some bubble bath. My mom didn't know why I was really hurt. She should know, but I couldn't tell the story one more time because I knew I might not ever stop crying if I did.

I went down stairs in pajamas with my hair pulled back in a braid. My mom had made stir fry and there was a tray of rice krispy treats on the counter. As we ate, she told me about how Jaimie never thought she would get over Dylan after they broke up her the summer before she went off the univirsity. But, now she was married to Zack and couldn't be happier. (Jaimie is twenty three.) She has Savannah now too, her daughter. Life does get better. My mom told me stories from when I was younger. She brought up how I used to have pretend weddings in the back yard and my dad would always play with me. She chocked up at the mention of my dad. My dad had been killed in a plane crash, but only because he had saved a pregnant women and her three children because they were flying back home to meet the women's husband. He had survived to the hospital, but died before we got there. It has always been a sore subject. I was thirteen when it had happened.

Around eleven, I climbed into bed. My phone lit up. Daniella was calling me.


	13. Chapter 13: The Thinking Rock

As much as I wanted to roll over and ignore her call, I knew I couldn't. She was the only one that could make me feel better about how much of a bitch I was to Niall.

We talked for hours. I cried and she talked to me until I stopped. She listened to everything. Daniella tried to help me fix everything. The only thing she couldn't do was take me back in time. I wanted to stop myself from hurting Niall. Daniella said that she had broken up with Aaron, but couldn't tell me in fear of me freaking out on her. She felt that it may make me feel bad about causing thier break up. I told her how it was her life and it only hurt me that she didnt't tell me about them dating. Finally, around three I fell asleep.

I slept until two o'clock. Tomorrow was the charity ball. Gemma, Harry's sister had asked me if I wanted help with my hair and makeup and I had accepted the offer. Right now though, I needed to get somewhere quiet to think and not cry. I showered and got dressed in a floral sundress with my red toms. I decided to go to the park by the studio. It was the best place I could think of. My mom dropped me off. I walked down the path that Harry had showed me. I sat on a rock and set down my purse. In no time, my mind slipped away into all of the thoughts that had been puzzling me. I thought about everything and how coming to England seemed like a big mistake. I was soon pulled out my thoughts when somebody sat next to me.

"Hey, there Laken." It was Harry. He wrapped his arm around me. I didn't want to speak. "I...I don't know what to say." Harry said.

"Harry, you really don't need to say anything."

"I figured you would want some company. I stopped by your house, and well your mom told me what happened... That guy was a real jerk, Lay. I would never do that to you."

"I know, Harry." He kissed me, but it felt different than it ever had before. Maybe because I was upset, but I really had no clue.

We sat and talked for a while. "Lay, do you want to, uh, come to my house...and maybe spend the night? I know the ball is tomorrow, but we don't have to stay up too late. The-"

"Of course." I interupted Harry. "I need to get my mind off of things right now. That would be wonderful." Harry smiled. We stopped by my house to get my clothes and a few other things. We got to Harry's house around seven. When we got inside, I was suprised to see Zayn and Liam talking in the kitchen. If they were both here, then Niall would be, no doubt about it.

Harry was holding my hand and he led me to his room. I put my stuff on Harry's bed and went to go to the bathroom. On my way back to the living room, I bumped into Zayn. He gave me a huge hug. "Niall will shape up and realize what he's missing, Laken. I promise." Zayn looked into my eyes. "Maybe now's not the time to bring that up." He stated. I nodded. In the living room, I sat next to Harry. Harry had become my sense of security. I know Niall had no clue what he did would hurt me so much, but the phone call only made me mad. I had snapped and hurt him, and because of this, Harry was the only stable thing I had right now.

Niall was sitting in the living room as well, and when Harry put his arms around me, I saw his eyes begin to water. And when Harry leaned his head over onto mine after kissing me on the forehead, Niall left the room.

Liam and Zayn looked over at me. I could feel my eyes start to sting, but I had to be strong. Liam excused himself to go find Niall. Zayne quickly changed the subject to something that could have no realtion to Niall at all. We talked about my life in New York. It seemed to drift my mind away from Niall and Liam missing. I told stories about my Central Park rock and how David, Kenzie and I would sit in Strwaberry Fields and talk about school and what not. Liam came back, but Niall didn't. The boys broke out into song, and Harry's angelic voice flooded into my ears. Louis had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Niall came back into the room a while later, his eyes red. He had been crying again. "I don't feel well. I'm going to go home so I am better for the ball tomorrow." Niall said. "Good night." He turned to leave.

"I hope you feel better." Louis called. Liam and Zayn left about an hour after Niall did.

Harry and I went into his room. I put my pajamas on in the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Harry. He pulled me close to him and played with my hair until I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: The Ball

It was the morning of the ball. Gemma had arrived at Harry and Louis's penthouse to drive me to my house to help me get ready. She was there at two and we had five hours until the ball. I had a whole list of things to do:

Shower(and shave)

blowdry hair

curl hair

do makeup

eat at some point

get into my dress

take pictures for my mom alone

take pictures for my mom with the boys

When we got to my house, the first thing I did was shower. It took me about a half hour in the shower to shave, wash my hair, body and face as well as use a deep conditioner in my hair to make it extra soft. After I took twenty minutes to eat. Then Gemma blow dried and curled my hair into perfect pin curls. It was five o'clock when she started on my makeup. She did an amzaing job, which took about fourty-five minutes.I got dressed. My mom took lots of pictures of me. Then Gemma drove me to Zayns where the limo was waiting. My mom took pictures of me and all of the boys. My mom also wanted a picture of me with each of the boys alone.

Louis was first. We both poked our tounges out at each other. Zayn pulled me into a hug. Liam pulled me into him by putting hi arm around my shoulder. Harry kissed me on the cheek and Niall stood by me and was shocked when I moved closer to him and took his hand in mine.

We all left in the limo. We were laughing the whole way there. At the event there were tons of pictures to be taken my press and lots of questions to be answered. I even got a few questions. One reporter asked me "How did you meet the boys?" And Liam answered for me, "She is a close friend to all of us." Liam turned to me, "Answer with general statement." He whispered.

Another reporter asked me for my name "Laken Hillard." I responded. "Where are you from?" She asked. "America." I answered. Before she could ask anything else, we moved into the venue. It was a beautiful ballroom inside of a hotel. There were tables resevered for every celeberity there, including the boys. There was music already playing. The six of us danced for a long time, until the first slow song was played. Liam took my hand first. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me close. My hands were around his neck and we swayed to the music. Liam was quietly singing along. He really did have an amazing voice.

After dancing to two more songs with the boys, Zayn and I went to sit and get a drink. The rest of the boys joined us. When the next slow song came on, Louis beat Harry to asking me to dance. The night moved on and I danced with Zayn, and then Liam again for the next two slow songs. Harry asked me to dance with him for the next one. He was a really good dancer. I leaned my head on his chest as we danced. Everything about it felt so safe and secure. When the song changed, Harry kissed my cheek as the boys joined us to dance. The night moved on.

The D.J. made an announcement about there being one last slow song coming up. I had danced with each boy three times, Harry four now. All but Niall that is. I took Niall's hand when the slow song started to play. He looked at me.

"Niall, it is your turn to dance with Laken." Louis said. "We all have to use the bathroom. And don't leave her alone."

I placed my hands around Niall's neck and he put his hands on my waist. He didn't pull me in too close or really close at all. As soon as the song was over, Niall let go of me and walked over to the table. The rest of the boys were there. After we left the ball, it was really late. We all wanted to go home and sleep.

When I got home. I took my dress off, pulled my hair back and washed my face. I climbed into bed in my pajamas and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. That night was so much fun. But, if Niall had been his normal self, it would have been so much better.


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1: My AmaZayn Brother

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope on putting up a few chapters today, enjoy! :)**

I woke up to my mom bringing me pancakes and bacon in the morining. She was going sight seeing today the Aaron and his family. I turned to me phone. I had messages from all of the boys, but Niall. From Liam 'I hope you had a great time with us last night. Sorry Niall was being such an ass. XXX' Zayn sent me 'Hey Sandy! You really should have gone to Liam's with all of us. How about you still go to lunch with me?' Louis said, 'Purple really is your color. I'm glad you went to the ball.' And last but not least, from Harry. 'Good morning, love. I hope you slept well. Meet me at our rock at seven tonight for a suprise. Love, Harry.'

I texted Zayn that I was up for going to lunch. He was going to come get me at noon. I ate my pancakes and took a shower. I wasn't in the mood for dressing up, so I put on some jean shorts, a tee-shirt from Hollister and some flip-flops. I straightened my hair and put on mascara, eyeliner and some blush, like always.

I was sitting on the front steps when Zayn pulled up to pick me up. I got in his car and I expected him to take me to Nando's or something, but instead we went to his house after getting some Chinese food. We sat in Zayn's living room, talking about how we both grew up. Grease played on the television in the background. Zayn had become an older brother to me and he was a great one. Unlike Louis or Liam, Zayn didn't pressure me to pick Harry or Niall. Zayn did tell me that if he ever did meet Aaron though, he would have to punch him in the face or at least scare him into thinking he would. The day flew by. Zayn got on Skype with his mom so she could meet me, and his younger sisters joined in as well. They were all so sweet. Zayn and I had some grilled cheese sandwhiches for dinner before he took me home. My mom was waiting for me with dinner.

"Hi, honey. I brought home some dinner." She called from the kitchen.

"I ate already, Mom. I need you to take me to the park in about a half hour though." I called back in response. My mom yelled 'okay' as I went to my room to change. I put on a lace covered crop top and my light pink Sperry's. I kept on the same shorts. I pinned my hair back out of my face and put some some perfume. After brushing my teeth, I was ready to go meet Harry.

With only my phone in my pocket and my camera in my hand, I got in my mom's car. She dropped me off. I really needed to learn how to drive over here. Relying on my mom and the boys was getting a little annoying. I made my way back to our rock, and Harry was sitting there. He looked so handsome with his perfect hair. I couldn't believe my eyes to what Harry had with him.


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2: Our Rock

**Part two of this chapter.**

Harry had a romantic dinner spead out on a picnic blanket with candles and everything. There were also three gifts on our rock, all beautifully packaged in a purple that matched my dress from last night. He took my hand and lead me over to the blanket, where a light pink rose was on my plate. I had told Harry a while ago light pink roses were my favorite flowers. He had put so much thought into this whole night.

"What do you think?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"It's wonderful, Harry. But, can I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "Did I miss something? Because this is nice and all, but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't supposed to get you anything."

"Well, I guess you could say you missed something. Two weeks ago, I met you. And it may not seem like too much to you, but it means a lot to me." He paused and looked down at his feet when I didn't say anything. If I met him two weeks ago, that ment I had met Niall two weeks ago. I really did miss Niall. "Laken, I really do care about you. So, lets eat."

"Thanks, Harry. These past two weeks have been amazing."

For dinner, I didn't want to eat much considering I had already ate, but the food was all so good. He had brought grilled chicken with pasta in some kind of tasty sauce, with some bread. There were tomatos and some kind of spinach in with the pasta as well. There was chocolate cake, my favorite kind, for dessert. It had rapsberries on it and was the best cake I had ever had.

"So, did you like my mum's cooking?" He asked. "Well, I made the cake."

"Of course I did, Harry. It was the best food I have had in the past month." Harry smiled at my response.

"Well, how about you open your gifts before it gets too dark." We went to sit on the rock and Harry took out his camera. He handed me a larger gift bag. Inside was a Jack Wills hoddie. "I thought you many want your own." He said handing me the next gift. There was a framed picture of us from our first date on out rock.

"Harry, thank you."

"There is one more." He handed me a small box. I carefully unwrapped the box and opened the small box. I gasped.


	17. Chapter 16: On Our Way To The Beach

I should have known the box was going to have jewlery inside of it, but I guess I was being naive. The box contained a small silver neckalce with a single heart-shaped charm. The charm contained a small pink stone and was engraved on the back.

'I'll never forget the day I met you. Love, Harry' The writing was small and delicate, like the necklace itself. Harry took the necklace from me and helped me put it on. It fell on just the right place on my neck. It looked perfect. We watched the sunset together and not soon after he drove me home. I said 'thank you' so many times that night.

It was late when I got home, and I was extremely quiet, so I didn't wake my mom. I put the picture frame on my nightstand and changed into pajamas. My phone was silented still from my date. In no time, I was asleep.

For some reason, I woke up really early the next morning. But, then again, there was a banging on the front door downstairs, so the mystery was solved. I got up and started to slowly make my way down stairs when all of a sudden, my name was being screamed from outside as well. I walked faster.

When I got downstairs, I opened the door to five boys standing outside, all wearing sunglasses. They were all dressed like they were going to the beach.

"GOOD MORINING, SLEEPY!" Louis yelled in my face as the boys came bursting through the door.

"If you had answered our call or texted us back, we wouldn't have had to do this." Liam said. "Then again, it was Louis' idea."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking you to the beach! We have to do something all together! It has been a full day!" Louis screamed from the kitchen. "YOU HAVE CARROT JUICE! I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WE LIKED YOU!" Before I could respond, Zayn was pushing me to the stairs to get ready.

I put my white bikini in my Vera Bradley beach bag, along with a bright blue beach towel, my sunglasses, sun-tan lotion, chapstick and a makeup bag incase we go anywhere afterwords. I changed my clothes into a pair of dark colored denim short-shorts and a red crop top. I put on some flip flops and pulled my hair into a pony tail because my curls from yesterday still looked perfect. I threw my hair brush into my bag, brushed my teeth and went back downstairs.

All of the boys were in the living room, and Louis was drinking some carrot juice.

"To the beach!" Liam called and all six of us went out to the car.

There was a slight problem, there was six of us and five seats. Harry was driving and Louis was already sitting in the passanger seat because he had called it. So that left Liam, Zayn, Niall and I to squeeze into the back seat. This was going to be an interesting ride. Zayn called a window seat. I climbed into the car next to Zayn. Liam pushed Niall in next and then got in the car himself.

"How long is this ride going to take?" Niall asked.

"Well, we are going someplace specail. So about three hours." Louis said. Niall sighed. Music was playing off of Louis phone that he had plugged into the car radio. Zayn was quietly looking out the window, and Liam was talking to Louis and Harry, so that left me to talk to Niall. We hadn't spoke since I had lashed out at him.

"Hi." I said to Niall. Looking over at him.

"Hey." He said back to me. I put my hand on his. He looked at me unconfortablely.

"I just wanted to say that I'm excited to hang out with you agian." He looked away. I laced my fingers with his. "I've missed you, Ny. I...I just had to work up the courage to tell you that. I'm not to good with words." Niall squeezed my hand. He didn't have to say anything because his warm smile let me know he had forgave me, but he did anyways.

"You know, you not talking to me is what hurt me the most." Niall took a deep breath. "But, I had to let you say something to me, and not push you. I learned that the hard way." He smiled. Niall and his humor was back.

Liam turned away from poking Louis in the head to find Niall and I holding hands. He smiled and took out his phone. Not even thirty seconds after he had stopped typing, my phone went off. It was Liam. 'I see you two have made up. Maybe Niall will laugh again. :)'

'Hopefully. I have missed him.' I responded.

'I know you both haven't acted normal ever since your fight.' Liam texted back.


	18. Chapter 17: White Bikinis and Sunshine

It seemed like only five minutes later we were at the beach. And this beach was beautiful. The water was crystal clear and the sand was almost white. There was a small house off the water. "This is my family's vacation house." Louis said. "It only looks like this here in the summer." Louis explained. We all went into the house to change. I changed in the guest bedroom and the boys all changed in Louis' room. I put my flip flops back on and I realized something. If we drove three hours to get here, we would be spending the night. Great. I had nothing else to wear other than the clothes I wore here. Oh well, we passed plenty of shops on the way. There was bound to be on that sold clothes that was close.

I put on my sunglasses, a pair of bright pink Ray-ban wayfarer sunglasses. I went back downstairs to wear I heard the boys laughing. To my suprise, Louis and Liam were standing outside the door of Louis' room and Niall and Zayn were on the couch laughing hysterically. But where was Harry?

"What is going on?" I asked. All four boys stopped laughing and turned to me. They stared. "What?"

"You look hot." Louis said. "Well, you always look really nice and all, but that swim suit. Wow."

"I wanna see!" Harry yelled from behind the door. "Give me back my clothes or my swim suit, at least. Laken is downstairs, I am not coming out naked." He called.

"So, that's what is going on." I said. I took my towel and phone with me and went to go outside. "When I leave, you can come out and get your clothes." I called to Harry as I went out to the beautiful beach that was calling my name.

I spread my towel out on the beach and sat down. The sun felt so good on my skin. I took my phone and took a picture of myself with my back to the water. I sent it to Twitter and Facebook. This is where I would want to spend the rest of my summer, if I could. The quiet didn't last long though.

Harry had obivously got his swim suit because all five boys came running at me. I tucked my head between my knees for safety. "Don't hurt me!" I cried out. Before I knew it I was no longer on the ground. Liam had picked me up. I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" But it was too late. I was put down right in the water. The water was about chest deep when I stood up and the boys were all about knee deep in the water, but Liam who was trying to get away from me. "I hate you all." I said. The boys laughed. I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and started to fake pout. That got the boys. 'I'm sorry' was coming from each of the boys as well as them blaming each other for the idea. I finally smiled.

"Huh?" Harry said. "Why are you-"

"I am a competitive swimmer. I don't care." I cut him off. I went back to my towel to put down my sunglasses. I ran back to the water. We spent hours goofing around. After awhile we all were starting to get hungry. Louis and Harry went to go make something for a late lunch, and Zayn was already out of the water, as he had been for a while now. Liam and Zayn disappeared soon after Harry and Louis went inside. I was glad, I could finally be alone with Niall.

Niall was turned around when I tackled him from behind. When we came back up from being under water, I hugged him. I had needed that hug.

He smiled at me. There was nothing I wanted more than to kiss him right then and there, but then I noticed he saw my necklace.


	19. Chapter 18: Really, Harry?

"Hey, where did you get that necklace? I don't remember you wearing it before." Niall asked.

"Harry gave it to me. Don't be mad." I finished. He didn't say anything. I looked down. I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes. Niall kissed me.

"I could never be mad at you for getting a gift. What kind of person would that make me to treat you like that?" He gave me another hug. I kissed his cheek.

Harry called us for lunch. We sat and ate turkey sandwhiches on the deck facing the water. We had some watermelon as well. Harry got a phone call just after we stopped eating. I just remembered I hadn't talked to Daniella for a few days, but we weren't on very good terms still.

Harry came back about ten minutes later. We were playing volleyball. Niall, Liam and I were on a team. Leaving Louis and Zayn on a team. But it wasn't really volleyball. I had missed hitting the ball over the net, so Liam had picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I was hitting him playfully until he put me back down. I was sitting in the sand.

"So, who was it?" Louis asked.

"My mum." I have to leave tonight at five. I'll be back late but, I will come back."

"Okay." Louis said. It seemed like Louis knew something the rest of us didn't. I just hoped it wasn't Anna that had called him.

I went to go lie down on my towel to get a little bit of a tan. Liam was going to go into town to get more food for dinner. Louis and Zayn were going with him and Harry was getting ready to go to see him mum. He would be leaving in about an hour, when the the other three guys get back. Niall came over to me. He spread a towel next to mine.

"I can share my towel, silly." I told him. Niall layed down right next to me and took my hand.

"This is wonderful." Niall said. "Now, where are you sleeping tonight?" I gave him a puzzled look. "I ment to ask if you are sleeping in the same bed as Harry, because with me being an ass and all, I wouldn't blame you." Niall clarified.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe by myself. Who knows."

" I would love for you to sleep with me." Niall said. I looked over at him and raised one eyebrow. "OH! Not like that! I ment..."

"Niall, I know what you ment." He was blushing. But, he didn't hear what I had said.

"It's not that I don't...um...well. I like you and all and well when somebody likes another person a lot, they tend to want to...you know, well..."

"Niall!" I said loudly. "Shhhh. I know what you mean. Just be quiet, okay?" He smiled and took a breath of relief. "I'm going to go inside, too much sun isn't good for me."

**Niall's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I had said that to Laken. I basically told her I wanted to have sex with her, and well, we weren't even dating. Of course I want to date her, more than anything. She was wearing a necklace from Harry though. My chances weren't very good at this point. Laken is talking to me again. That, I would never trade for the world.

**Laken's P.O.V. **

I was sitting on the couch with my clothes on. I had changed into them and was waiting for the boys to finish making dinner. Harry had left about ten minutes ago. Niall was in the kitchen along with Zayn, Liam and Louis. The five of us ate home-made pizza for dinner. We decided to watch movies. First we watched a scary moive. I dislike scary movies so most of the movie, I was hiding my eyes in Niall's neck. Next we watched an old Disney movie. The whole movie I leaned my head on Niall's shoulder. Cuddling with Niall was much different that cuddling with Harry. Whenever Niall moved his hand in little circles on my back I got butterflies in my stomach. If my head was by Niall's chest and I could feel his heart beat and him breathing, I could feel my stomach jump and my heart skip a beat. There was something about him that just made me feel all jumpy. With Harry, I felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me. I felt like Harry was my rock, but Niall was something I couldn't descibe.

After a while we all went to bedrooms. Zayn and Liam went to one, I went to one, Niall went to the room next to mine, and Louis was downstairs in his room that Harry would share with him when he got back.

I was still awake around three when Harry got back. He quietly went into Louis' room and began telling him about his night. One line of his story stuck me hard. I couldn't believe it.


	20. Chapter 19: Get Me Away From This Beach

"Going to see her may not have been so smart, Lou. I loved Anna. I really like Laken, but I think I still like Anna. Don't let Laken know though, okay?" My eyes began to sting. I took off the neckalce Harry gave to me. He was with Anna after all. I couldn't believe him. I climbed out of bed. I was wearing a pair of Zayn's shorts and one of Niall's shirts. I left my room.

I crossed the hall to Niall's room. I knew I didn't need to knock. I went right in and climbed over the side of the bed so I was sitting next to him.

"Niall?" I asked. Niall opened his eyes.

"Lay, what's wrong?"

"Harry...Harry went...He went to...He...Anna..." I said in between sobs. Niall hugged me.

"That jerk." Niall comforted me until I fell asleep. I'm so glad on person truely cares about me. Harry had gone out with Anna, and I know we aren't offical or anything, but he lied. And the necklace...

I didn't want to get out of bed. It felt like somebody took half of my heart smashed it into little pieces and made me eat it. I couldn't think about Harry without getting a pain in my stomach. Niall had got up and went downstairs a few minutes before I decided to get up. If Harry was alone down there, Niall might loose it. I walked downstairs. The boys were all in the living room, Niall as far away from Harry as he could be.

"Good morning, love." Harry called. I held back my tears and smiled. I couldn't let him know that I knew about Anna. I sat down next to Niall and he put his arm around me. Niall kissed my forehead. Harry glanced over at me.

"What's going on over there?" He asked Niall. "You know I like her too, Niall."

"It doesn't matter to me. Or to Laken either." Niall told him.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "Niall! I can't believe you would be such an ass and say that."

"I'm not the ass, Harry, you are. Laken heard every last word you said after you got back last night." Harry's face fell. Louis was shocked. Zayn and Liam were confused and I started to cry again. Harry and Niall continued yelling.

"I don't love Anna anymore! Niall, you know that!" Harry said.

"I don't give a damn. I love Laken. She deserves better than a lying douche." Niall said. He stormed off. Harry went into Louis' room and slammed the door. I was left crying hysterically on the couch and Liam and Zayn were trying to make me feel better and Louis stayed away from me. He knew I wouldn't want him to talk to me right then.

A few hours past and there was nothing I wanted more than to leave this house. I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling. Niall had gone out for a walk to clear his head. The rest of the boys but Harry were out on the beach, I could see them out my window when I glaced away from the pale cream ceiling every now and then. I was sitting there thinking. Niall had said he loved me. Harry had said he didn't love Anna anymore. He did say he wasn't sure, but he did go out with her. And he lied. Harry lied to me.

A knock at the door broke my thoughts. Last time I let somebody come into my room, I got awful news. They knocked again. He cleared is throat. The door opened. Harry was standing there, his eyes red and his face stained with dried tears. He straightened his shirt and looked around the room. Instead of saying anything to me, he just came into the room and closed the door. I stood up.

Harry crossed the room and stood in front of me, gazing into my eyes. I looked down and shook my head. The tears began to fall again.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I stood in front of Laken, watching her cry. How could I have ever done this to her? What did she do to me? If I hadn't been drunk last night, I would have never stayed out late with Anna. Or have forgot to tell her that I didn't love her anymore. But, the alcohol had gotton to me, and now, I may have lost Laken. I hadn't thought of what to say to her. I did what I thought would be best. I pulled Laken into a hug and wrapped my arms around her tight.

**Laken's P.O.V.**

Harry hugged me. As much as I wanted to except this hug from him, like everything was back to normal, my heart was aching. I pushed him away. There was no way he was getting off easy on this, if I ever let him touch me again.


	21. Chapter 20: Of All Things To See

The next morning, I decided I needed to go for a run. I jogged all the way to the park and down a few paths. Before I knew it, I was on a path that seemed familar. I ended up about ten feet from our rock. Well, the rock that had once belonged to Harry and I. The necklace, hoddie and picture Harry had gave to me were now placed under my bed in a small box. I sat down on a fallen tree and just looked ahead of me. These past two weeks were full of memories, and some of the best ones took place here. I turned my iPod off to listen to the noises of the woods surronding me. But, that's not what I heard. I heard crying. A light sound of sobbing coming from near by somewhere. I sat for awhile longer, listining to see where it was coming from. About ten minutes later, I saw a figure sit up from on the rock. The person had messy hair and was in a hoddie that looked like it had been worn for a few days straight. They were wrapped in a blanket as well, even though it was very warm. I took a closer look, and it was Harry. I got up. I moved as swiftly as I could, trying not to make a noise. I left the park and called Louis to come get me. If there was ever a time I needed to talk to somebody, now would be it. Louis was there in ten minutes.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hello, Lou." I got in the car. Instead of going back to his and Harry's appartment, we went over to my house.

Louis and I sat and talked for a while. As of right now, Zayn and Niall were the two boys that knew the most about me. Louis was a good listener. He gave his advice about Harry. Louis said what I needed to hear. "Laken, to be completely honest, I would give up on Harry for a while. He will miss you, I know he will. Harry was a jerk though and you have Niall, who is crazy about you. You will never really know how things will go either way until you pick a path to try. Harry was wrong. Harry was selfish. Nobody knows what happened that night but Harry and Anna, but you deserve better. We all really care about you, Laken. You needed to make a choice between these two eventually, and Harry just helped you make that choice for now."

"Thanks, Lou."

"No problem, babe." Louis and I sat around my house for a few more hours, until he had to go check on Harry. I didn't mention that I had seen Harry crying at the rock we had once shared.

I sat around the house playing piano and singing the rest of the day. After a while of my mom not being home, I began to worry. She was normally home about three hours earlier than the current time. She would have sent me a quick text if she couldn't call me. I tried calling her three times, and I still got no answer. She must be in a strict meeting or something of the sort. I was about to call again when my phone began to ring with a call from Jaimie.

I talked to Jaimie until almost eleven and fell asleep on the couch. I wanted to know my mom was safe as soon as she got home.

I woke up in the morning, expecting my mom to be home. It was a Sunday and she never worked on Sundays. I didn't bother to check my phone. It seemed pointless. I went to the kitchen, and it seemed as if she wasn't awake. I went up to her room. Her bed was made. I peered out her window and her car was gone. Where on Earth was my mom?

I had to do something about this. I called Peter, my mom's coworker. He said that he would come get me from my house in about ten minutes. I changed as fast as I could. I braided my hair in a simple french braid and slipped on my shoes. I took my purse and my phone charger. I was ready for almost anything. With a breakfast bar and my purse at hand, I got into Peter's car.

"Hello, Laken. How about I take you to go see your mom?"

"Um, what?" I responded, confused.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. "I want you to be stable for when we arrive." I was so confused. What was this crazy man talking about?

The car ride with Peter seeemed to take hours. We drove past the studio. Ten minutes later, we turned down a road marked with a hospital sign.

Peter lead me into the hospital. I couldn't believe my eyes as to what Peter had shown me.

I blinked a few times and looked around the room. My mom wasn't in the hospital bed. She was sitting by the bed, tears pouring down her face. Her phone must have died and she seemed torn up. What had happened?

My mom looked up to see me by the door and left the room to see me.

"Mom?" I asked. I had never seen my mom like this before.

"Baby," She started. "There as been an acident." I looked at her. "I arranged for Daniella to come and visit you. But, on her way to the studio, she was hit by a car. The doctors don't think she's going to be okay." She paused. "Listen to me, Laken. I would have called, but I was so busy. I got here around two hours ago. I left my late meeting around one in the morning and went to the airport. I thought maybe she had stayed there due to her not knowing her way around the city. She wasn't there so I went to the sudio and waited, until I got a call at the studio around six. It was from the hospital. Mary and Greg are on thier way over to come see thier daughter, but she may not have a lot of time left."


	22. Chapter 21: Love and Four Days

**This is a short chapter, but a lot happens...enjoy.**

I sat in that chair all day. Nurses came and went. My mom tried to get me to eat, but I couldn't. How could I eat and be okay while Daniella needed a machine to breathe? At eight at night, my mom left for a while. The door opened and my mom wasn't there. Niether was a nurse or doctor. It was Niall. He walked over to me and knelt by my chair.

"Lay, I'm here for you, okay? It may not seem like it now, but she will get better. Daniella was healthy and strong. She just needs to come around. Gather herself and all. That's it. Laken, she will be okay." He pulled up a chair and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Niall had to be right. He just had to be.

Three hours later, Niall pulled me to my feet. I needed food and sleep. Tearing myself apart wouldn't help Daniella any. He drove me back to his appartment. He made me some soup and forced me to eat some of it. Niall was right. I had to be strong. I changed into some of Niall's shorts and kept on my tank top. I climbed into bed right next to Niall. I couldn't sleep though.

"Niall?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thank you."

"For what Laken?"

"Everything. You have been what I needed for a long time now. I just didn't know it." Niall was silent. He took my hand in his. "I love you, Niall."

"I love you too, Laken."

I was at the hospital first thing in the morning. Daniella was in her final surgery. This was the breaking point. If her body held up, she would be okay, for the most part at least. We were all hoping for the best. The other boys had showed up to show support. Harry was teary-eyed when he saw Niall holding my hand.

The surgery went well. Daniella would hopefully wake up in a few hours. The boys weren't allowed in the room when she did though. She didn't know them and the doctors had no clue if she would have her memory.

At four-thirty-seven, Daniella opened her eyes. She looked around the room. Mary and Greg were in the room with her. Her mom began to cry and her dad threw his arms into the air. Doctors were paged to come run tests. Three hours of long, painful waiting later, the results were back. Daniella would be perfectly fine. She needed recovery time, though. I went in to talk to her. I missed her so much.

We talked for hours about me living in England. Finally, the boys came into the room. They had gone around to a few other rooms of patients in the Children's Cancer Center while they were waiting for me to tell them they could come in. Zayn sat by Daniella's side and held her hand. Four days and Daniella could leave this awful place. Only four days.


	23. Chapter 22: Do I love you?

**Enjoy this chapter.**

All six of us left at ten. Mary and Greg were taking Daniella home in a week, which ment I would have three days with her out of the hospital. We all decided to go back to Niall's house.

At Niall's Harry was extremely quiet.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep in the guest room." Harry said, excusing himself from the group. He slipped away quietly without saying good night to anybody. I was glued to Niall's side the rest of the night.

Around three, Niall turned to me after I got off the phone with my mom about Daniella's current condition. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Laken. Something like this could happen at any minute to anybody, and if it had happened to you, I have no clue what I would have done."

"Niall, I'll be careful, I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Niall. Now lets get some sleep." We fell asleep on the couch with Zayn's head resting on my lap. Louis was sprawled out on the floor and Liam had went to check on Harry before he went to sleep. He came back about ten minutes later.

"Laken?" Liam whispered, not waking any of the other boys.

"Yes, Li?" I asked. Those three boys could sleep through anything.

"Harry was crying, again. He hasn't really ever stopped crying, unless you are around. That's all he does anymore. He is taking this really hard. He misses you like mad. He told of Anna two days ago, hoping to get you back. He's so upset. I've never seen him like this before. Ever."

"I can't help him, Liam." It took all of the strength in me to tell Liam that. I still cared about Harry. Just like I still cared about Aaron, deep down. Liam looked down.

"I know I pressured you to pick Niall, but..." He trailed off. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Liam it's not your choice. I love Niall. That's all there is to it anymore."

From around the corner, a voice flooded the room. "So now you love him? What kind of shit did I get myself into?" Harry was still crying. He ran off into the guest room.

Liam turned to me. "You need to talk to him. Now. I'm not giving you a choice, Laken." I broke myself from Niall and Zayn was awake, so I got up easily. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Go. Away." Harry said inbetween sobs.

"No." I told him. Harry opened the door for me. I entered the room. He sat on the bed and wiped his eyes.

"I-I don't love Anna. I don't think I ever did...I don't. I-I n-never felt the s-same way about her as...as I do about y-you." I looked at him. "I was drunk when...when I met Anna. I was so n-nervous, I drank. Then I never told her that I had found somebody else." The tears began to fall down his face again. "I went to make sure that nothing got in our way, Laken. I only ever wanted you." He was beyond hurt. He hated himself for what he had done. I followed my gut feeling and did what I had to do.

I wrapped Harry in a hug and let him cry. He cried for awhile. I sat and tried to make him feel better.

"So, you don't hate me?" Harry asked.

"Hate you? I never hated you, Harry. I was upset. It was like you treated me like Aaron did, but only worse because I was starting to pick you over Niall. And, and well, you crushed me. I never hated you though, Harry." Harry looked at me.

"But, I was such a jerk."

"Harry, you were a drunk idiot. If you had told me you were drunk sooner, I would have never treated you like that."

"I always fuck up everything." He took a deep breath and fell back on the bed. I layed back with him. "Everything, everybody I care about ends up mad at me or disappointed. Doesn't matter what I do to try to make my life better, I make it worse. Other than One Direction of course. But, all that matters to me right now is you. And you don't want anything to do with me. You love Niall."

"But, I never stopped caring about you Harry." He looked over at me. "I never did..." I trailed off. _'Shit.' _I thought. _'I rushed things with Niall because I was hurt by Harry. What am I going to do?'_

We sat in silence for a while. Niehter of us wanting to go sleep.

"Do you really love him?" Harry asked. I looked over at him.

"What?" I responded.

"Do you. Love Niall. Simple question." I sat silently. "You...you rushed your feelings, didn't you?" He finished for only a few seconds. "Laken? Do you love him?" I looked away. I needed to talk to Niall. I know he will understand. My emotions were all mixed up with Daniella being hurt and Harry hurting me.

"Okay. Laken, just answer this question. Will I ever get another chance?" I sat up and left the room. I wanted to go back to America. Right now. These boys were getting to be too much sometimes.


	24. Chapter 23: America?

Instead of entering the living room where the rest of the boys were sleeping, I decided to go to Niall's room. I climbed into his bed. I fell asleep.

I was awakened by Niall coming into the room.

"Laken! Thank God you are okay. I was worried."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I had no clue where you were when I woke up." He sat down on the bed and kissed my cheek. I had to figure out how I felt about Niall. I loved him, I knew that. But after last night, I had a feeling that I might love Harry as well.

"Harry was drunk." I blurted out. _'Great problem solving, Laken.'_ I thought.

"Pardon?" Niall asked.

"Harry was drunk when he came back from seeing Anna. He went to tell her that he had found somebody else that he cared about, me. Niall...Harry was drunk."

"Oh. I see, I guess." Niall responded. His face fell with disappointment.

"Hey," I said giving him a kiss. "Don't worry, Niall. I love you. You have to trust me." His smile returned. Every time he smiled, I couldn't help but smile myself.

"GUYS! COME OUT HERE NOW!" Louis called from the living room. Niall and I rushed out of his room. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis were all sitting on the couch, starring at the TV.

"And now for what you have all been waiting for, a specail announcement on One Direction. As you all know, they have been very busy recording thier next album. But, something you all may not know, is the boys have been seen with a mystery girl around town." Pictures began to flash from the ball of me dancing with the boys. Pictures of me riding in cars with the boys. "Her name is Laken Hillard. She has been reported to have been seen alone with each of the boys, but Niall Horan and Harry Styles the most. Is she one of the boy's girlfriends? If you have any specail information, call the number at the bottom of your screen now." There was a break for commercails and the reporter came back with somebody on the phone...And it was Ella.

"I know Laken personally, her mother works with my father, Peter Morris, at the boys' studio. She has been sneaking around with both Niall and Harry, having them both over to her house without anybody else being home. She has a necklace from Harry." My jaw dropped. Niall turned off the TV.

"I knew she would be trouble." Zayn said.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT." Niall said. "We didn't need this."

"How the hell-" Harry said.

"Ella." I said. We had all spoke at the same time. My phone rang.

"Mom?"

"Laken. You need to get home, now. I'm worried about you, after that news cast." I told the boys I was leaving, and went to catch a taxi. When I got home, Ella and Peter were there, with a peron I thought to be Ella's mom.

"ELLA! What the hell?" Did you really have to be such a bitch like that?"

"Lay, calm down." My mom said to me after I yelled at Ella. "We are all here to have a talk. Peter and I have come to a conclusion."

"I'm terribly sorry about my daughter's actions. It is your personal business, not the world's, Laken. Though, for your safety, which your mother and I have talked about, we have some bad news." Peter said.

"Laken, honey, I know this will be hard on you, but..." My mom trailed off. "It is for the best. I'm sending you to stay with Jaimie for two weeks. In the morning."

"What about Daniella?" I asked. "And Niall?"

"Daniella will come visit you when she is a little better. As for Niall, you can't see him. Or the boys. Or have contact with them. It is for the best. You should pack."

I turned and went up the stairs, crying. I couldn't help it. This news made me realize something. I loved Niall.


	25. Chapter 24: England is Just Wonderful

**So, this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this story. I will be making another story about Niall and Laken, though. So stay tuned.**

I had packed up my things for two weeks. I could handle two weeks, hopefully. I had decided on only telling Zayn I was leaving, so he could tell the guys after I had left, so there weren't any tears or problems. I didn't neeed anymore of those right now.

In the mornining, I got ready and my mom drove me to the airport.

"Honey, I know it will be hard. But, I need to know you are safe. Reporters will do crazy things to get a story." We walked to the doors. Zayn was there. He wrapped me in a hug. My mom gave me one final hug and left. Before I headed to security, Zayn took my wrist.

"Laken, I know you don't want to, but Niall will be heart broken when he finds out you have left. Even if you are coming back in two weeks. You should call him while you can. Or at least text him."

"Zayn, I'll be okay. Niall will be okay." My voice was shakey. I knew Niall was going to be hurt. "Don't tell him for two days. Please?" Zayn nodded and gave me one last hug. He kissed my forhead.

"If you need anything, call me. I don't care that you will be on the otherside of the world, Laken."

"Even if I need milk?"

"Yes. Even for milk." He smiled. The serious tone in our conversation had fasded and I left.

Fourty-five minutes later, I was on my plane. I was ready as I would ever be. The plane was leaving in ten minutes. As I was getting ready to turn off my phone, a text popped up, from Niall. _'Hey, Lake. I hope you are okay. See ya in a few days when we get back from our hid out from the press. I love you.' _

This was going to be worse than I thought.

Finally this long flight was over. I had slept most of the flight, barely easting anything. As I got off the the plane, the first thing I had to do was go to the bathroom. My bladder was going to explode. I had to find Jaimie, Zack and Savannah. I was looking forward to seeing them, of course. But I missed Niall.

I found my sister and her family without trouble. Zack already had my suitcase and when Savannah saw me, she ran at me. When Savannah was born, I spent the summer with Jaimie and every break from school I could. The little kid loved me. She would be three next week, and I was happy to be here for her birthday. It was the only thing I was happy about.

After going out to dinner, we arrived back at their house. My room would be a guest room. With Jaimie and Zack having such a large house, I got to pick between three guest rooms. I took the ligth purple one. I was ready for bed when I got a call from Niall. It was one in the morning, why was he calling. But then I realized the time difference. It was nine back home. I didn't answer because I wasn't supposed to talk to them, really. I sent Ny a text.

_'Hey, I can't talk to you. Sorry. Mom said. I did get your text though.' _ I waited for his response. '_Okay, Lay. I love you and miss you like crazy. Only two more days, and I can see you. I love you.'_

_ 'I love you too, Niall.' _ I responded and I drifted off to sleep. In the morning we had pancakes and watching Savannah eat hers was really funny. She tried eating handfuls of pancake at a time.

I showered and got dressed and decided to go for a walk. Tomorrow Zayn would tell the guys where I am. I was so worried about it. I had no clue how Niall would react. Or Harry. I need to tell Harry about Niall and I. There is nothing more to it than that. I think he knew it was coming though.

When I got back, I chatted with my mom on the phone then took a nap. Jetlag was getting to me. Around four in the morning, Zayn might be telling the guys about my where-abouts.

The next day went by slowly. Zayn called though. It was noon here, so it was eight over there.

"Hey, Sandy."

"Danny! Hey! I miss you so much!"

"We all miss you too. Listen, I couldn't tell Niall yet. Poor guy. Give me some time to figure out how to tell him. I was thinking at Nando's, but then he might hate Nando's,"

"Good point. Just make sure you tell him tomorrow or in a few days, so he doesn't go to my house and findd out that way. Okay?"

"You got it." Zayn and I talked for about two more hours. Zayn and I came up with a plan to tell Niall. I played with Savannah until dinner and after dinner we went out for ice-cream.

Two days went by. It was the fourth day I had been in L.A. And today, Zayn would be telling the guys about where I was. Or he already has. The time thing was messing iwth my head. At two, Zayn called me.

"LAKEN! Niall's...Niall is gone."

"WHAT?"

"No, he's not dead. I told him about five hours ago and he left, crying. We went to his house, Li and I, and he's not here. Or answering his phone. He packed up some stuff. He might be at is mum's. I thought I should call you while Liam calls his mum. Louis and Harry are out checking places for the lad."

"Oh, Zayn. I can't believe this. He does know it wasn't my plan, right?"

"Yeah. He does. He's hurt though. When I said the at least two weeks part, he lost it."

"Okay. I hope you guys find him. Keep me updated."

"Of cousre I will , babe. Let me know if you hear from him though. We are worried sick."

"I will."

I sat in my room. I kept my phone on max volume, just in case. I had Niall's number set to a differnt ring tone, so I would know when it was him. I needed to know where this boy was and if he is okay. It was eating me away inside. The day seemed to go by super slowly. I feel asleep with my phone at hand.

The next day Louis called me to tell me that they had no clue where he was. When I began crying, Liam took the phone and comforted me, then Harry took a turn. Then Zayn.

Jaimie, Zack and Savannah had a show to go to with Zack's parents and I opted to stay home. Marlene, Zack's mom, didn't like me much and Allen, his dad, loved me. I was too upset to even move from my bed, so leaving the house was out of the question. Where was Niall?

The three of them where staying in a hotel over night, so I was home alone. I was tired and worried sick about Niall.

I was awake still at two in the morning, watching T.V, when the door bell rang. I jumped. I ran to the door. I looked outside and flung open the door.

I wasn't able to say anything before Niall gave me a huge hug and kissed me.

He was crying.

"Niall, what's wrong?"  
>"I needed to see you. I bought I ticket without telling the guys and flew out here."<p>

"I can see that. You worried me sick, Niall. I thought you were dead or something. I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I just love you too much to let you go."

Niall and I headed home after Savannah's birthday, three days later. Everything was going to be just fine over here. I knew it would be. I had my wonderful boyfriend, the love of my life, beside me to make it all worth while.

**The End. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
